The Checkered Umbrella
by SadisticallyMine
Summary: It was raining. You hated the rain. But ever since you met him, you started to develop a liking to the rain. One-shot. Yamamoto x Reader


Chrissy: Yeah...well, it's not snowing here. And it's not raining either. So I'm not very happy. I don't particularly prefer sunny days. I like them in the summer, but when its in the winter and spring...I go into depressed mood. Maybe I'm just weird. And I got this little plot bunny when I was in the shower. Since it didn't rain for days. ._. I really hope I didn't make Yamamoto OOC. D: Its not really long either. Sorry guys. orz. I'm a horrible excuse for an author. And I'm not really sure what color Yamamoto's eyes are so uh...darn do I suck.

Yamamoto: Hahaha, Chrissy doesn't own me, or you! We hope you enjoy! *wave*

* * *

><p>You stood inside a bookstore, staring up at the rainy sky through the window. You were just looking through the books and deciding to buy one when it started to pour. It was perfectly sunny when you went out. In fact, there wasn't a cloud in the sky when you arrived to the bookstore. But you guessed that luck just wasn't on your side today.<p>

You bought the book placed it into your bookbag, getting ready to step out into the rain. Your hand grabbed the doorknob and turned it, pulling the door open and walking outside. You used your bag as a replacement for an umbrella while running through the empty streets. You were shocked when you crashed into someone and was sent backwards, falling onto your bottom.

"Ouch...ah, are you ok?" You stopped picking up your belongings and looked up at the boy holding a blue and white checkered umbrella.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He held the umbrella over your head. You thanked him as he helped you up. You took a few step and he mimicked your movements. You glanced at the black haired boy nervously before taking another step. He did the same. You raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

"Are you following me?"

He looked surprised before laughing and rubbing the back of his neck. "No, just protecting a pretty girl from the rain." You blushed at the compliment you got from a complete stranger.

"T-Thank you." He nodded and you continued walking before he followed. "My house is close by." He smiled.

"Really? So is mine! Haha." You laughed along with him.

"What's your name? Mine's (s/n) (y/n)." You questioned. "Yamamoto Takeshi." He stretched out his hand and you shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san."

"Ahaha, nice to meet you too, (y/n)." You told him funny moments and sad moments that have happened in your life. He laughed when he was supposed to and comforted you at the right moments. You were getting sad when you saw the familiar pale yellow shingles of your house coming into view.

"Thank you very much for accompanying me here." You bowed and smiled. He did the same and looked at his watch.

"I need to go now. It was nice talking to you, (y/n)." He smiled one last time before turning around and walking off. You watched him until the only thing you could see of him was a small speck in the distance.

* * *

><p>It didn't rain for weeks which made you particularly sad. Were you going to see your 'prince charming' again? When you woke up today, it was raining. You were so excited you almost tripped over your own feet jumping out of bed. You pulled the brush through your hair and through on a hoodie and jeans before running outside, not bother to bring an umbrella.<p>

You underestimated the power of rain though. And the power of your savior, Yamamoto. Maybe he was with another girl? What were you thinking? He's not your boyfriend! You shook your head. Well, of course. He was pretty handsome after all.

You looked up when you stopped feeling the bullet like rain drops fall onto your head. The same blue and white checkered umbrella was over your dripping form and you smiled as you looked at the boy holding it. His kind brown eyes showed a bit of humor and he chuckled.

"I hope this isn't going to become a every-day thing?" You smiled and shook your head.

"I just forgot today, that's all."

"Just like last time?" You confirmed this and he laughed before doing the same routine, walking you to your house. The conversation between was comforting and nice. You, again, were sad when you saw the familiar street.

"Will I ever see you again after this?" Yamamoto smiled at your question.

"If we keep in touch." He kissed your forehead and you knew that you would be seeing him a lot more than just on rainy days now.


End file.
